Anime Idol!
by LunarFlare14
Summary: Come see our contestants compete to become the next Anime Idol! Starring Characters from: YuGiOh, Naruto, FMA, and Inuyasha! Where YOU get to vote for the winner! Vote via review TODAY! Warning some implied YAOI content is poked fun at!
1. Episode 1

Luna: Hello! My name is Luna and welcome to Anime Idol! I'll be your host for this evening as you cast your votes for your favorite anime rock star! Let me hear you make some noise.

In the back of the auditorium was a sound booth in which Kabuto hits the applause button, he saw the camera and waved looking caught.

Luna: Camera man! Back on me. We are so lucky this isn't live. Anyway, let me introduce you to our panel. First we have the fifth Hokage of the Village Hidden In The Leaves! Lady Tsunade.

Tsunade waved apathetically from the rectangular table in front of the stage on which Luna was standing.

Luna: Then there's the Flame Alchemist of FMA! Roy Mustang! Happy to have you here, Mustang.

Roy wasn't paying attention. He was watching Tsunade intently. Luna let out an exasperated groan.

Luna: I'd like to remind Roy that Riza is preforming tonight.

Roy snapped to attention.

Roy: Happy to be here, Luna.

Luna: Way to stick to the prompter! And last but certainly not least we there's the Dog Demon half brother of Inuyasha, Fluffy!

Sesshomaru: I will destroy you.

Luna: Not if you want your paycheck you won't.

Sesshomaru:... Bitch.

Luna: First I must disclaim my ownership of the animes that appear on our show tonight... Something about international copyright laws? Anyway the following animes and their related characters are not my own! Inuyasha, Fullmetal Alchemist, Naruto, Bleach, and Yu-Gi-Oh. None of them are mine as well as the songs their characters will be singing tonight. Well, now that's over you know me, my panel and that I own none of this. Let's get on with the show!

Luna gestured widely and up went the curtain revealing a dazzlingly decorated stage. Anime Idol was written across a huge banner hanging from the rafters.

Luna: Our first contestant hailing from Tokyo, Japan, Kagome!

Kagome walked out onto the stage and waved to the absent audience, Kabuto hit the applause button again.

Kagome: Thank you! Tonight I am forced- I am voicing the lyrics of Whitney Houston.

Luna: Aren't you a little white for that?

Kagome: this is her earlier work from the 90's.

Luna: Mmhm, alright take it away.

Luna retreated to the side of the stage and Kagome took the center

Kagome:

__

There's a boy I know

He's the one I dream of

Looks into my eyes

Takes me to the clouds above

I lose control

Can't seem to get enough

When I wake from dreaming

Tell me is it really love

Oow, How will I know

How will I know

How will I know

How will I know

How will I know if he really love me

I say a prayer with every heart beat

I fall in love whenever we meet

I'm asking you what you know about these things

How will I know if he's thinking of me

I try to phone but I'm to shy

Falling in love is so bittersweet

This love is strong why do I feel weak

Oh wake me I'm shaken

I wish I had you near me now

Said there's no mistaken

What I feel is really love

Tell me how will I know

How will I know

How will I know

How will I know

How will I know if he really love me

I say a prayer with every heart beat

I fall in love whenever we meet

I'm asking you cause you know about these things

How will I know if he's thinking of me

I try to phone but I'm to shy

Falling in love is so bittersweet

This love is strong why do I feel weak

If he loves me!

If he loves me not!

If he loves me!

If he loves me not!

If he loves me!

If he loves me not!

How will I know

How will I know

How will I know

How will I know if he really love me

I say a prayer with every heart beat

I fall in love whenever we meet

I'm asking you cause you know about these things

How will I know if he's thinking of me

I try to phone but I'm to shy

Falling in love is so bittersweet

This love is strong why do I feel weak

She took a breath then bowed as Kabuto hit the applause button.

Luna: I told you camera man, lens forward! Well, that was Kagome! Judges?

Tsunade: My ears aren't bleeding. That's a good sign. She might win...

Roy: I loved it! I was inspired!

Luna: By the song or her mini skirt?

Roy... Haha... Both?

Luna: Grrr, how about you Mr. Fluffenstien?

Sesshomaru: Seeing as I know that that idiotic excuse of musical entertainment is obviously about my moron of a brother, I'd have to say I despised it almost as much as you and your pet names.

Luna: Ouch. That was pretty harsh, Kagome. But it seems we have one who hates you, one who love you, and one who just plain doesn't give a shit!

Kagome looked at her, confused.

Luna: And that is a good thing!

Kagome jumped up and down.

Luna: Anyway, get your butt off the stage. It's time for another act!

Kagome was kick unceremoniously of the stage by the host, falling into one of the empty seats.

Luna: Now sit there and wait! We have to take a short break, but stay tuned for our second act! The Konoha Boys!

This program is brought to you by:

Scotch Tape, keeping the author's 1, Q, and tab keys in tact! Yay for Tape.

Luna: And welcome back! Sorry to keep you waiting but we gotta get going!At this time I'd like to introduce you to the house band! Four of the Hidden Leaf Villages finest young Shinobi! Kiba on guitar, Shikamaru on bass, Choji on drums, and Rock Lee on the keyboard! How you guys feelin'?

Rock Lee: It is an honor to be chosen for your show to show my splendid piano skills!

Choji: The catering is awesome back stage!

Kiba: I'm pumped!

Shikamaru: I was black mailed by Luna. How do you think I feel?

Luna: Now, now Shikamaru! We wouldn't want Ino to see those poems you've written, now would we?

Shikamaru sighed and stared at the ceiling.

Ino: What poems?

Luna: Oh Ino! I forgot you were back there! Oh my, it appears all the color in Shikamaru's face is gone. Anyway on with the act! Another of Konoha's fine young rookie ninja, Sasuke Uchiha! How does it feel to be on... Sorta live TV?

Sasuke: Alright, I guess...

Luna: And what song will you be preforming for us tonight?

Sasuke:... A song by Fall Out Boy.

Luna: I love those guys! Well, let's see if you can measure up! Alright here he is... Sasuke!

Sasuke: Yup and this one goes out to Sakura and that lousy date we went on yesterday. As well as idiot in the back.

Naruto jumped out of his seat in the back.

Naruto: What!?!?

Sasuke: Just shut up and listen, baka!

__

I'm gonna make it bend and break it

Say a prayer but let the good times roll

In case god doesn't show, (Let the good times roll)

And I want these words to make things right

But it's the wrongs that make the words come to life

Who does he think he is

If that's the worst you've got

Better put your fingers back to the keys

One night and one more time

Thanks for the memories

Even though they weren't so great

He tastes like you but sweeter

One night and one more time

Thanks for the memories

Thanks for the memories

He tastes like you but sweeter

Been looking forward to the future

Where my eyesight is going bad

And this crystal ball

it's always cloudy except for

When you look into the past

One night stand

One night stand, oh!

One night and one more time

Thanks for the memories

Even though they weren't so great

He tastes like you but sweeter

One night and one more time

Thanks for the memories

Thanks for the memories

He tastes like you but sweeter

They say I only think

In the form of crunching numbers

In hotel rooms collecting pay, sheets, lovers

Get me outta my mind

Get you outta those clothes

I'm a runner away

From getting you into the mood

One night and one more time

Thanks for the memories

Even though they weren't so great

He tastes like you but sweeter

One night and one more time

Thanks for the memories

Thanks for the memories

He tastes like you but sweeter

One night and one more time

Thanks for the memories

Even though they weren't so great

He tastes like you but sweeter

One night and one more time

Thanks for the memories

Thanks for the memories

He tastes like you but sweeter

Naruto had stars in his eyes as Sasuke did his emo hair flip then gave him that too cool smirk. Luna had a similar look on her face. Sakura stomped on stage from the back, slapped him then stomped back off.

Luna: Well, I'm definitely in the mood... To hear what our panel has to say about THAT performance! Lady Tsunade?

Tsunade: Pretty good. I liked it. You're all promising musicians.

Luna: Your thoughts, Roy?

Roy: You kissed a guy?

Sasuke: It wasn't MY fault.

Naruto: Well, it wasn't mine either! It was that random guy you sat behind in the academy!

Sasuke: You liked it and you know it.

Naruto: Well I'm not the one singing about it on TV!... Was it really better than Sakura's?

Sasuke: Dude, kissing a frozen flag pole would have gotten a better reaction out of me.

Roy: You are so GAY! My god I've never seen someone so unmasculine in all my life... Except Envy.

Envy: I heard that!

Luna: Back stage, Envy! No crew members on set! Roy, we all know Sasuke is gay- Do not glare at me like that, I'm appealing to his better nature to save YOUR pretty neck- Please look pass that and tell us what you think of their performance rather than their sexual preferences.

Roy: Despite the fact of you being a queer, I did manage to enjoy the song.

Luna: And you, Master of Fluff?

Sesshomaru:...

Luna: Fluffikins?

Sesshomaru: It was brilliant... Human scum.

Luna: Wow, three words of... Approval? But it's really the viewers who will decide your fate!

Sasuke: Who's viewing this again?

Luna: The whole Anime Network!

Sasuke: Isn't that channel only provided by a few TV service carriers?

Luna: Does it matter the point is the winner will be a star!

Sasuke: I'm already a star of a successful anime show. I'm even arranging for a spin off. We're calling it 'Sasuke'.

Naruto: You know very well you're nothing without me!

Sasuke: I know. I know. I wouldn't just leave you like that. Unlike some judges in this room, who leave while their one night stands still asleep. For the whole story you can get out 'There's Has To Be A Morning After' on Luna's profile. Coming soon in paperback.

Tsunade: Are you challenging me, you lazy punk?!?!

Sasuke: No. It's called product indorsement... And... I was... Talking about Sesshomaru!

Tsunade: Oh... Well don't I feel silly.

Sesshomaru: Where did you hear about that? Answer me puny mortal! Answer ME!

Sasuke: Cool your jets, your secret's safe with me and the dozens of viewers who will see this show.

Sesshomaru: I will destroy you.

Luna: Paycheck.

Sesshomaru: I will glare at you intensely and think of destroying you.

Luna: Better.

Sasuke: Was it such a good idea to have a demon on the panel?

Luna: Well, that's all the time we have for today! Tune in next time to see performances from Edward Elric, Joey Wheeler and Mai Valentine, and Jiraya-!

Tsunade: You said Jiraya wasn't competing, you little cheat!

Luna: Please reserve all votes until after episode three, the very end! So keep watching and pick a favorite! Night, folks!


	2. Episode 2

Luna: And welcome to the second episode of ANIME IDOL!!!

Kabuto hit the applause-

Luna: Camera man! Stop looking at Kabuto!

Orochimaru peered out from the camera.

Orochimaru: But-

Luna: No buts!

Orochimaru gave Kabuto a sad wave, then went back to filming.

Luna: Okay so our first act today is from some small town in the middle of no where! The Fullmetal Alchemist, Edward "Shrimp" Elric!

Ed: Who you calling shrimp! I out to cut off your feet and stick'em on your face!

Luna: Why must everyone threaten the hostess?

Sesshomaru: Trust me kid. It's not worth it.

Luna: Yeah, listen to Fluffimaru.

Sesshomaru shot her a dangerous look, but said nothing.

Luna: You see? He's learned.

Ed: Whatever. It's time for my song!

Luna: I announce when it's time for the songs shrimp breath!... And now, Ed will be singing a song by Maroon 5: This Love!

Ed:

__

I was so high I did not recognize

The fire burning in her eyes

The chaos that controlled my mind

Whispered goodbye

She got on a plane

Never to return again

But always in my heart, Oh

This love has taken it's toll on me

She said goodbye to many times before

And her heart is breakin' in front of me

And I have no choice

Cause I won't say goodbye anymore

I tried my best to feed her appetite

Keep her coming every night

So hard to keep her satisfied

Keep playin' love like it was just a game

Pretending to feel the same

Then turn around an leave again, a budumum

This love has taken it's toll on me

She said goodbye to many times before

And her heart is breakin' in front of me

And I have no choice

Cause I won't say goodbye anymore

I'll fix these broken things

Repair your broken wings

And make sure every thing's alright

My pressure on your hips

Sink in my fingertips

Every inch of you because

I know that's what you want me to do

This love has taken it's toll on me

She said goodbye to many times before

And her heart is breakin' in front of me

And I have no choice

Cause I won't say goodbye anymore

This love has taken it's toll on me

She said goodbye to many times before

And my heart is breakin' in front of me

She said goodbye to many times before

This love has taken it's toll on me

She said goodbye to many times before

And her heart is breakin' in front of me

And I have no choice

Cause I won't say goodbye anymore

This love has taken it's toll on me

She said goodbye to many times before

And her heart is breakin' in front of me

And I have no choice

Cause I won't say goodbye anymore.

Luna:... That wasn't very good.

Tsunade: I'd have to agree.

Roy: The gay guy was better.

Sesshomaru: You suck.

Luna: Ouch... That's three bad reviews... That's a new one... Wow... That was just bad.

Ed: Oh yeah? Do you know how hard it is to sing that high? I swear the guy must wear some kind of nut girdle or something.

Luna: Edward it is no longer your turn. Please leave the stage.

Edward: You are a real bitch you know that?

Luna: You're cute but get as cute as Sasuke and maybe we'll talk. Our next act is to Duelists all the way from Domino city! Please put your hands together for Joey and Mai Wheeler!

Mai: My last name is Valentine!

Luna: For how much longer I wonder?

Mai and Joey blushed and said nothing. Luna grinned and went back to the camera, which, while she was not paying attention had drifted back onto Kabuto.

Luna: Orochimaru!

Orochimaru turned the camera back to the star

Luna: Anyway, what song are you two crazy kids gonna sing for us?

Joey: Promiscuous by Nelly Furtado and Timbland!

Luna: Alright you two, kncok up dead.

Joey

How you doin' young lady

The feeling that you're given

Really drives me crazy

I was at a lose for words

First time that we spoke

Mai:

You're looking for a girl

That'll treat you right

Looking for her in the day time

With a light

Joey:

You might be the type

If I play my cards right

I'll find out by the end of the night

Mai:

You expect me to just let you hit it

But Will you still respect me if you get it

Joey:

All I can do is try

give me one chance

What's the problem

I don't see a ring on your hand

I'll be the first to admit it

I'm curious about you

You seem so innocent

Mai:

You wanna get in my world

Get lost in it

Boy I'm tired of running

Let's walk for a minute

Joey:

__

Promiscuous girl

Where ever you are

I'm all along

And it's you that I want

Mai:

__

Promiscuous boy

You already know

That I'm not your's

What'chu waiting for

Joey:

__

Promiscuous girl

You're teasing me

You know what I want

And I got what you need.

Mai:

__

Promiscuous boy

Let's get to the point

Cause we're on a roll

You ready

Roses are red, some diamonds are blue

Chivalry is dead but you're still kinda cute

Joey: Hey, I can't keep my mind of you

Where you at, do you mind if I come too

Mai: I'm out of this world come with me to my planet

Get you on my level if you think that you can handle it

Joey: They call me Thomas, last name Crown

Recognize game I'm gonna lay mines down

Mai: I'm a big girl I can handle myself

But if I get lonely I might need your help

Pay attention to me I don't talk for my health

Joey: I want you on my team

Mai: So does everybody else.

Joey: Shh, baby we can keep it on the low

Let your guard down ain't nobody gotta know

If your with girl I know a place we can go

Mai: What kind of girl do you take me for?

Joey:

__

Promiscuous girl

Where ever you are

I'm all along

And it's you that I want

Mai:

__

Promiscuous boy

You already know

That I'm not your's

What'chu waiting for

Joey:

__

Promiscuous girl

You're teasing me

You know what I want

And I got what you need.

Mai:

__

Promiscuous boy

Let's get to the point

Cause we're on a roll

You ready

Joey: Don't be mad

Don't get mean

Mai: Don't be mad

Don't get mean

Joey: Wait

I don't mean no harm

I can you with my T-shirt on

Mai: I can see you with nothing on

Feeling on me before you bring that on

Joey: Bring that on?

Mai: You know what I mean

Joey: Girl I'm freak

You shouldn't say those things

Mai: I'm just trying to get inside you brain

See if you can work me the way you say

Joey: It's okay, it's alright

I've got something that you gonna like

Mai: Is it the truth or are you talking trash

You can't MVP like Steve Nash

Joey:

__

Promiscuous girl

Where ever you are

I'm all along

And it's you that I want

Mai:

__

Promiscuous boy

I'm calling your name

But you're driving me crazy

The way you're making me wait

Joey:

__

Promiscuous girl

You're teasing me

You know what I want

And I got what you need.

Mai:

__

Promiscuous boy

We're on in the same

So we don't gotta play no more

Tsunade: I like the girl. She's got spunk and a killer voice... The guy... Well, he's not the sharpest knife in the drawer but he could get somewhere if he sticks with her.

Luna: And you Roy?

Roy: I find it lacks... Pizzazz.

Joey: I'll show you what lacks pizzazz.

Mai: Don't be so hot-headed Joey.

Joey: Yes ma'am.

Luna: You just don't like that she has a guy... And what do you think of this hot young couple, Fluffsy pie?

Sesshomaru: I believe the boys whipped.

Luna: Good observations, Fluffzilla.

Sesshomaru: Are you running out of names for me?

Luna: I'm just getting started, Fluffer-nutter.

Sesshomaru rolled his eyes.

Luna: Well, that's a decent judging! One who likes them, one who doesn't and one who didn't even comment on their performance!

Mai and Joey hugged and laughed in victory then took a bow as the "audience" applauded.

Luna: I'm proud Orochimaru you didn't look to-

Luna realized that the camera was on a tripod, and Orochimaru was up in the sound booth with Kabuto. He saw her looking at them and hit a button.

Orochimaru: I am on my break.

Luna: I have got to talk to the higher ups about internal employee relationships. Sorry folks at home but we have to take a commercial break! Stay tuned to see Jiraya, the greatest of the legendary Sanin!

Tsunade&Orochimaru: What about us?!?!

Luna: You guys are alright... I guess.

This program is brought to you by:

The World Wide Web, be careful or the spiders will get you.

Luna: Okay, so we're back! Our next act also calls the Leaf Village home, the legendary Sanin! The Toad Sage! The Mountain Sage!! The Pervy Sage!!!... JIR-AY-A!

Jiraya: Well thanks for the warm welcome. You're a pretty young thing... How's about helping me with my... Research?

Luna: If only it were legal I would, sir. Do you mind waiting a year or so? Hm?...

Jiraya:... Really?

Tsunade: Jiraya!

Jiraya: I mean no that's alright. It not that...Important.

Jiraya looked a bit disappointed but gave Tsunade a unenthusiastic thumbs up. Tsunade crossed her arms and glared at Jiraya.

Jiraya: So, I'm here to sing a song, hm? Was I suppose to prepare one?

Luna: Um... Yeah...

Jiraya: Oh... Well, I guess I'll have to wing it.

Luna: Here's the list of songs we have the music to. Pick your's wise-

Jiraya: This one!

Luna looked at the list on the prompter and grinned.

Luna: Good choice, Master Jiraya. Kabuto! Number forty-seven!

Kabuto: Yes ma'am!

Jiraya:

__

It's just the cutest thing

When you get to fussin' (Cussin')

Yellin' and throwin' things

I just wanna eat you up

I don't mean no disrespect

when I start staring

Knowin that it makes you madder

I'm sorry but seeing you mad is so sexy

Could it be that little wrinkle over your nose

When you make your angry face

That makes me wanna just take off all your clothes

And sex you all over the place

Could ib the little way you storm around

That makes me wanna tear you down

Baby I ain't sure but one thing that I do know

Is everytime you scream at me

I wanna kiss you

When you put your hands on me

I wanna touch you there

When we get to arguing

Just gotta kiss you

Baby I don't know why it's like that

But your just so damn sexy

When you're mad

Baby don't think I don't

Take you seriously

I just can't help the fact

Your attitude excites me

You know ain't nothin' better

Than when we get

Mad together

And have angry sex

I'll blow you out

Then we forget what we were mad about

Could it be that little wrinkle over your nose

When you make your angry face

That makes me wanna just take off all your clothes

And sex you all over the place

Could ib the little way you storm around

That makes me wanna tear you down

Baby I ain't sure but one thing that I do know

Is every time you scream at me

I wanna kiss you

When you put your hands on me

I wanna touch you there

When we get to arguing

Just gotta kiss you

Baby I don't know why it's like that

But your just so damn sexy

When you're mad

__

Every time you scream at me

I wanna kiss you

When you put your hands on me

I wanna touch you there

When we get to arguing

Just gotta kiss you

Baby I don't know why it's like that

But your just so damn sexy

When you're mad

Luna: Wow Jiraya! Completely unrehearsed! I found that positively arousing.

Roy: Anyone ever tell you you're a little creepy? Liking older guys like him?

Luna: Johnny Depp's still hot at 43.

Roy: Point taken.

Luna: So judges? How do you like them apples?

Tsunade:...

Luna: Wow, she's literally speechless. Good work, Jiraya.

Jiraya: Well, I AM irresistible to the ladies.

Roy: Well, I thought that it was the most boring song I've ever heard. Women are not sexy when they're mad, they're scary.

Shikamaru: I hear you.

Luna: Shut your pie hole, Stang!

Roy hid underneath the table.

Luna: And you concentrate on your playing, Shikamaru!

Sesshomaru: It... Wasn't terrible...

Luna: That means Jiraya wins!

Sesshomaru: What about the voters?

Luna: ... Oh... Right... Vote Jiraya!

Sesshomaru: You're suppose to be impartial. You're the hostess.

Luna: Oh, Sir Fluff-A-Lot, you should know by now that I am god in this place. What I say goes.

Sesshomaru: Whatever you say.

Luna: See? You're getting it, Mr. Flufferworth.

Sesshomaru rolled his eyes.

Luna: Well, that's it for our show today! Tune in next time for our big blow out as the last of the competitors meet to fight for the title of Anime Idol!


	3. Episode 3

Luna: Welcome back to our final episode before the grand finale! You're watching Anime Idol!

Tsunade: The nuttiest star search I've ever had the displeasure of judging.

Luna: She's just mad she as knocked flat by the last act! So on with the show!

Roy: You said Riza was in preforming!

Luna: I did and I lied.

Roy: How could you?

Luna: Easily, I said something untrue.

Roy: Grrr, I loath this job. Two girls in short skirts and one chesty one. Where are the rest of them, hmm? And then there was the gay guy and the old man. This place is a circus!

Luna: Shut up! This is the last night of performances and you will not screw it up!

Roy hid under the table once again.

Luna: Now our first act hails from the feudal era of Japan!

Sesshomaru: Great another of my brother's lackies-

Luna: The cutest little thing, Rin!

Sesshomaru stared at Luna as Rin walked on stage.

Rin: Hey Luna!

Luna: Hey, you gonna rock the stage?

Rin: Yeah!! Hey Lord Sesshomaru!

Sesshomaru: Hello, Rin.

Luna: Okay, now what are you gonna be singing for us tonight?

Rin: I'm gonna be singing You Found Me!

Luna: And who's it by?

Rin:... I don't know.

Luna: isn't she precious folks? Give it up for Rin!

The audience 'applauds'.

Luna: Orochimaru! I will get you out of that booth and back behind that camera if it is the last thing I do!

Rin:

__

Is this a dream

If it is

Please don't wake me from this high

I'd become

Comfortably numb

Until you opened up my eyes

To what it's like

When everything's right

I can't believe

You found me

When no one else was looking

How did you know

Just where I would be

You broke through

All of my confusion

The ups and the downs

And you still didn't leave

I guess that you saw

What nobody could see

You found me

So here we are

That's pretty far

When you think of where we've been

No going back

I'm fading out

All that has faded me within

You're by my side

Now everything's fine

I can't believe

You found me

When no one else was looking

How did you know

Just where I would be

You broke through

All of my confusion

The ups and the downs

And you still didn't leave

I guess that you saw

What nobody could see

You found me

I was hiding

Then you came along

And showed me where I belong

You found me

When no one else was looking

How did you know

How did you know

You found me

When no one else was looking

How did you know

Just where I would be

You broke through

All of my confusion

The ups and the downs

And you still didn't leave

I guess that you saw

What nobody could see

You found me

You found me

When no one else was looking

How did you know

Just where I would be

You broke through

All of my confusion

The ups and the downs

And you still didn't leave

I guess that you saw

What nobody could see

The good and the bad

And the things in between

You found me

Luna: Nice job, lil mama!

Tsunade: She was alright.

Roy: I didn't think it was all that good.

Sesshomaru: I will destroy you.

Sesshomaru waited for Luna to interrupt. When she didn't he looked at her.

Sesshomaru: You aren't going to threaten my paycheck?

Luna: There isn't anything in your contract about killing your fellow judges, Fluffmallow.

Roy: No!

Luna: Anyway what are your thoughts, Fluffalupagiss?

Sesshomaru: I approve. It was highly entertaining and she is talented.

Rin: Yay! They like me!

Luna: Yup now on with the show. Our next act is also from the past! The Pharaoh of ancient Egypt, Atem!

Atem: Thank you, Luna.

Luna: He will be performing a song by the legends of rock, Bon Jovi! Give it up for Atem!

Atem:

An angel's smile is what you sell  
You promise me heaven, then put me through hell   
_Chains of love got a hold on me  
When passion's a prison, you can't break free_

You're a loaded gun  
There's nowhere to run  
No one can save me  
The damage is done

Shot through the heart  
And you're to blame  
You give love a bad name  
I play my part and you play your game  
You give love a bad name  
You give love a bad name

Paint your smile on your lips  
Blood red nails on your fingertips  
A school boy's dream, you act so shy  
Your very first kiss was your first kiss goodbye

You're a loaded gun  
There's nowhere to run  
No one can save me  
The damage is done

Shot through the heart  
And you're to blame  
You give love a bad name  
I play my part and you play your game  
You give love a bad name  
You give love a bad name

Luna: Wasn't that something judges?

Tsunade: How did you get so tan?

Atem: I'm Egyptian... I was born this color.

Roy: How did you get here if you're from ancient Egypt? Are you a mummy or something?

Atem: No... My soul was trapped in the Millennium Puzzle.

Roy: Then where's your mummy?

Atem: I don't have one…

Sessshomaru: Why were you trapped in a puzzle?

Atem: To save the world when it was once again threatened by the evils of the shadow realm.

Sesshomaru: No matter I will rule it someday. Just as soon as I have that sword Inuyasha stole from me... By being born.

Luna: You are just mad because Inuyasha has a bigger sword than you... If you know what I mean, Fluffadoodle.

Sesshomaru: I hate you.

Luna: Oh, don't be mad! You are much more handsome then Inuyasha, no need to over compensate, and as a bonus, you're brother isn't in this show, my Full-fluffy Alchemist!!

Sesshomaru: At least that's something...

Luna: Anyway, that's the best review from the panel in the history of the show!

Atem: But they didn't say anything about my performance.

Luna: And that's what makes it good television! Speaking of television we have to take a short break! Don't go anywhere!

Atem: I don't understand. How is that good?

This program is brought to you by:

Your mom... And all such out played insults...

Luna: And we're back!

Tsunade: Are we done yet?

Luna: We have to get through everyone before we're done. There are still two more acts!

Envy ran out with a clipboard and whispered something in Luna's ear.

Luna: What? Kakashi and Gai are in a wrestling match-!

There was a loud crash as something fell back stage. The two Jounin continued to fight, ignoring the frazzled Luna and Envy. Kakashi put Gai in a headlock.

Kakashi: You are such an idiot! Why-can-we-just-have-a-normal-conversation!

Gai:I will not-lose to you.

Gai flipped Kakashi over his shoulder and pinned the other man's shoulders to the ground with his knees.

Luna: One, two, three! Gai is the winner! Now please let Kakashi up so he can do his act.

Gai got off Kakashi and stood, offering a helping hand to the grounded Jounin. He ignore it and stood on his own.

Kakashi: Gai you are impossible. You are ignoring us again. We both know-

Gai: Nonsense, Kakashi. We're competing now more than ever! What I don't get is why you-

Kakashi: You know what? You're going to force me to sing a song by a girl aren't you?

Gai: I wouldn't-

Kakashi: This songs by Hillary Duff, everybody, and it's directed right at this pea brain over here.

__

You're always trying to figure out

What I am all about

If you don't know what the answer is

Then just shut up and guess

It shouldn't take forever to put it all together

If you can't do the math

Then get out of thee equation

I am calling you back

This is 69

Is it a minus or a plus

Does enough equal enough

If you can't do the math

Then nothing adds up

Tell me why I'm here!

Sure I want someone to understand

But I don't need the stress

I'm not about being analyzed

Like it's some kind of test

Don't have to be a genius

To figure what's between us

If you can't do the math

Then get out of thee equation

I am calling you back

This is 69

Is it a minus or a plus

Does enough equal enough

If you can't do the math

Then nothing adds up

Tell me why I'm here!

Cause you can spend your whole life

Analyzing, justifying, quantifying and dividing

'Til there's nothing anymore

Why don't you just close your eyes

And kiss my lips and let it go

Just let it flow

It's what I'm waiting for

Don't have to be a genius

To figure what's between us

If you can't do the math

Then get out of thee equation

I am calling you back

This is 69

Is it a minus or a plus

Does enough equal enough

If you can't do the math

Then nothing adds up

Tell me why I'm here!

__

If you can't do the math

Then get out of thee equation

I am calling you back

This is 69

Is it a minus or a plus

Does enough equal enough

If you can't do the math

Then nothing adds up

Tell me why I'm here!

__

Tell me why I'm here!

Gai blinked at Kakashi then nodded soberly.

Gai: Luna, I hear by drop out from th competition.

Kakashi: Gai...

Gai: It's not always about winning.

Kakashi: Well... I could have told you that...

Gai put his arm around Kakashi's shoulders and the pair smiled at each other. Kabuto hit the 'aww' button and wiped away a tear.

Luna: Orochimaru!

Orochimaru: I promised I'd stay behind the camera. That is all I promised.

Luna: Errg! Anyway, judges your thoughts?

Tsunade: It was very Kakashi, I'll give him that. Straight to the point and it sucked. But not because Kakashi was singing it. The song itself really sucks. But hey it got the guys attention.

Roy: Is everyone on that show gay?

Sesshomaru: You have something against gay guys?

Roy: Ah... Oh no, it's just unusual for a show to have so many gay men in it. I find it disturbing. I mean they're all so-

Luna glared at him and Roy sighed.

Roy: The act was alright... I guess... But I've heard better.

Luna:Wh-

Sesshomaru: I agree with Mustang. Before you ask and call me some fluff related name-

Siren's go off and from somewhere near the ceiling a bucket of green goo falls on Sesshomaru's head. Roy jumped into Tsunade's lap and she pushed him off angrily.

Luna: Fluffy-kun said the secret slime word: Fluff!

Sesshomaru put his head down in defeat.

Luna: Oh dear... It seems I have broken his spirit... Poo... It's all for good fun! Don't take yourself so seriously.

Sesshomaru: You didn't call me a name.

Luna: Hahaha, silly Fluffowski!

Tsunade: Am I the only judge she hasn't picked on tonight?

Roy and Sesshomaru nodded sadly and Tsunade grinned.

Tusnade: Probably because I' such a strong female figure that young women everywhere can look up to.

Luna: Or maybe I just like them more.

Tsunade:... What?

Luna: The more I pick on people, the more I like them. Take General Fluffer over there. I adore him to pieces. Roy is hot so I give him an occasional outburst. You just bore me and are only here because of your relations with Jiraya.

Tsunade:...

Luna: Anyway, if you've been watching up to this point I know you've been itching to vote! All anime characters on this show are eligible to win... Except me of course because I'm an actual person!... Let's review the contestants one more time!

Kagome!

Sasuke!

Edward Elric!

Joey and Mai!

Jiraya!

Rin!

Pharaoh Atem!

Kakashi!


End file.
